Sonic High School
by AbbeyGale99
Summary: Sonic and his friends are forced to go undercover as High School students when suspicions were raised about Eggman assigning for principal. They make new friends and allies, and set off an adventure and uncover a surprising secret while focusing on work just like any other students should do. Nothing could go wrong, right? Think again!


**Hello, readers. I am so sorry I didn't update it in the previous year like I said I would, but I'd forgotten how busy I was with college work and on top of it I was out for the whole of the Summer Holidays, so I never had the chance to update it. It's made me lose confidence. However, I did make a start on it about 4 months ago, but I still felt like I failed you all. In a few months, I will be moving into my new flat, so hopefully, this will improve my confidence and get me to study and write more often.**

 **But finally, I give you the prologue of the new story, Sonic High School.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends belong to Sega, not to me. Contains Sonamy, Knuxouge and Taileam. There will also be slight Sonally. The story is rated T in case of any blood, swearing and violence in the later chapters.**

 **Sonic High School**

 **Prologue**

 **Rescuing Amy Rose**

'INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!'

The alarms wailed as a figure roamed through the corridors of a familiar base. This figure is blue with green emerald eyes and quills like a hedgehog and he is wearing red and white sneakers with a gold buckle on each and a white pair of gloves on his hands and socks on his feet. He was running like a blue blur, and this person that everybody knows is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a hero gifted with the super speed of sound and his aim is to protect the Planet Mobius from his arch-nemesis, Dr Eggman at all costs, no matter what happens. This time he is rescuing his friend, Amy Rose who had gotten herself an easy target and is kidnapped once again and after hearing this, he raced to her rescue alone.

Quickly, he ran through the corridor with a determination look on his face by smirking and looked born ready to take down everything in his path and also the biggest robot of whatever Eggman is scheming this time, and there was always the Chaos Emeralds he collected recently to give him the ultimate power of Super Sonic.

Sure enough, the robots were released and programmed to destroy their target number one. They would give him everything they got by shooting lasers or using weapons but whatever they tried, the hedgehog would just dodge them and destroy them in one quick stroke by using homing attacks, spindash and any other tricks he could do. Soon, all the robots were destroyed and Sonic landed on the floor perfectly, dusted his legs and lower abdomen before looking back at them, smiling in victory. Then he rushed off again to the control room to save Amy.

He was expecting to see Amy in a cell and Eggman with his newest robot he's built, but instead the control room was strangely empty with only the computers on and running. With confusion, he called out to him. "Um…Eggman?" He received no reply so he called out again, a little louder. "Eggman?" Again, there was no answer. He sighed believing they are in another room so he turned to leave but then he heard some familiar evil laughter booming across the room.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic turned back around to the centre and in a flash, something big shadowed him and he looked up in curiosity before his eyes widened and jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground with a loud crash and a boom. This caused an earthquake to rock through the room, making the hedgehog flail his arms wildly and lose balance after he landed and fell onto the floor in a heap like a paralysed chicken, looking dazed. When the dizziness ceased, he shook his head and looked up to see a giant brown spider-like robot with eight legs with bloody red eyes looking like it's poisonous. Inside the robot's head, is Dr Eggman who fell about laughing at the hedgehog's unexpected action.

"Come on, hedgehog! Aren't you going to sit around like a dumb chicken and watch me defeat you with my new robot?" Sonic just looked at him as if he was stupid but quickly stood back up, his muzzle blushing pink in slight embarrassment.

"N-No way, Eggman." Sonic said as he dusted his legs for the second time. "Let's forget that and cut to the chase. Where's Amy?" "Huh? Oh, I see. You mean your little pink friend." Eggman pressed a button to open the shuttles the glass dome nearby and reveal Amy inside inside it, whom she has tear streaks on her face and her arms and legs huddled together like she had been crying. When she saw her potential boyfriend outside, she got up from her position, banged on the glass and yelled. "Sonic! Be careful! It's a trap!" Unfortunately for her, the dome is soundproof so outside no one could hear her.

After seeing Amy and noticing how petrified she looked, Sonic went into a fighting stance full of anger and his determination returned. Eggman pronounced proudly. "Behold! The Egg Spider! With its many legs, it will crush you like jelly so there's no way you can stop me this time!" Sonic began to start stretching his body as he prepared to foil his scheme with a confident smile. "Hah! We'll see about that, Eggbreath!"

Suddenly it had gone quiet and Amy looked at him with a worrying look in her green jade eyes and hoping he would come out unharmed. A few moments have passed and Eggman finally pressed another button which significantly meant the battle is now commenced.

Quickly, Sonic dodged to the left to escape himself being hit by one of the legs and again to the right to avoid another. After dodging several times, he ran to the robot, ready to attack and send Eggman packing as usual. However, he was so into this battle and overconfident, that he didn't see Eggman launch lasers at him and he was hit by one of them and landed roughly, hitting the floor and sliding on his stomach, grazing it and his elbows and knees in hot steaming pain.

Recovering slowly, he got up and Eggman finally had the chance to control the robot to lift one of its legs and bring it down onto the poor hedgehog with a loud, sickening thud and crash while his guard was down. When he lifted it back up, the hedgehog was on the floor, motionless with his eyes closed, looking like he had passed out from the impact. Amy saw this and cried.

"SONIC!" Amy breathed heavily and waited for him to move or twitch as she listened to Eggman gloating in laughter. When he didn't, she just cried some more, fearing her hero dead.

Then, something sparkly caught at the corner of her right eye and turned to look. Inside the behind of the robot are the mysterious and magical six of the seven Chaos Emeralds; grey, cyan, purple, red, yellow and blue. Only the green is left for Eggman to collect and she knew Sonic had the last one. She frantically looked around to see what she could do to help him before Eggman can obtain the remaining emerald. Her eyes lit up as an idea struck her brain.

She turned to Eggman, who was still gloating and seemed to be distracted, and from behind her back, she secretly whipped up her Piko Piko hammer and while Eggman wasn't looking, she swung her hammer onto the glass but only a small crack had formed. So she tried again and a bigger crack formed. Then she swung back and with a loud yell, she hit it one last time and the glass shattered to pieces. Eggman must've heard the glass break because he had stopped gloating, turned around and noticed the broken glass and Amy missing.

"What? No! The glass is supposed to be unbreakable!" Then searched around his robot to seek Amy, then looked behind to discover her using her hammer to break the robot's behind. Eggman quickly pushed some levers to control one of the legs towards Amy and grabbed her by the right leg. She was so startled, it caused her to scream loudly. Because Amy had the six emeralds in her arms, she dropped them as she was hung upside-down and they rolled beside Sonic, who was still motionless.

Eggman was focused on Amy, who was trying to escape that none of them were aware of what was happening. As they met face to face, Eggman pressed a button that released long spikes under another leg like needles and got ready to deliver the final blow on Sonic "MWAHAHAHA! See how you can deal with this, Hedge-" He cut off his taunt when he turned around and discovered him missing along the Chaos Emeralds. "Blast it! Where did he go?!"

Just then, a bright golden light blasted through the robot's abdomen making a hole and the robot to lose balance and a loud rumble echoed through the control room as Eggman tried to help the robot regain the robot's balance. It took a moment for it to stand again and the hole that this 'bright light' had made start to sparkle from its circuits. Above, the truth of the bright light is revealed. Sonic had become Super Sonic, golden yellow with crimson red eyes, and he was flying sky high. His quills didn't stay as it were and risen instead with a golden aura emerged from him. "SONIC!" Amy cheered as if she was a fan girl of a hero coming to her rescue.

Eggman instantly recognised him and his facial expressions turned from evil to fear because he knew what would happen. "N-Now, Sonic. L-Let's talk about-" Sonic just smirked and flew quickly towards the robot again, ready to deliver the final blow on the robot. The second impact, didn't only cause the robot to stumble again, but drop Amy as well. She screamed as she was tossed high in the air but before she could hit the ground with a sickening blow, the golden hedgehog caught her and grunted as he did. He landed on the ground, with the soles of his shoes burning as he skidded then he watched as The Egg Spider behind him collapsed on all fours (or eight). Eggman ejected from the head in his Eggmobile and fled. "I'll be back, Sonic. With a new and bigger robot, with lasers, and cannons, and soon the emeralds will be mine!" Sonic just rolled his eyes, flew a few feet off the ground yelling. "Whatever it is, I'll still stop you like good old times and there's no way you're getting your grubby hands on them!"

Then he landed again and put Amy down on the ground.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"I'm fine now, Sonic. Thanks to you, for saving me!" Then she hugged him in an embrace so tight, he found himself not able to breathe properly. "A-Amy…*gasp*…can't breathe…" Amy noticed and let go of him. "Oh, sorry."

He gasped in relief and chuckled.

"Hehe…No problem, Amy. I came here as soon as I heard the news from Cream. What's he up to now?"

"I don't know, Sonic. All I know is that he will introduce his master scheme he had planned for years and strip you off your super form" Sonic looked at her for a few moments wondering what she meant, but his thoughts were interrupted when there was a noise coming from the Egg Spider behind them. It began to sparkle and smoke rose from the back. Sonic realised what's happening, "Uh oh! Time to bail!" then picked up Amy in bridal style and flew out the nearest window that's open as fast as he can.

Just as they escaped from the base, the robot exploded along with half the base and was destroyed to pieces. The sky was now dark with the stars and the crescent moon out, meaning it's late at night and properly about 10pm and if you looked at Super Sonic from the ground, he would look like a shooting star that rules the skies.

A few minutes later, they have arrived at Amy's house and Sonic put her down. Then he scratched his head, unsure of what to say. All he could say is, "Um…I'll see you soon, Amy" then turned to leave and fly back home but Amy's voice stopped him as she called out his name. "I was wondering if…youwouldliketogoonadatewithme." She said the last part quickly fearing Sonic's reaction would be the same. Sonic looked confused. "Wu-What?" Amy asked him again

"Please, just this one time, would you go on a date with me. I understand if you say no again, but I want you to least do this for me. Please?"

Sonic was about to say no again, but he realised he kept running away from her so many times, he lost count. Neverless, he did start to have feelings for her recently so he thought for a moment and smiled. "Okay, Amy. I'll do it just for you, but as a friendly date. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow night, that alright with you?" Amy nodded without hesitating, desperate to finally go out with him after being rejected so many times and then again, embraced him in another one of her death hugs and the same action was repeated. This time, however he hugged back while struggling to breathe and looking uneasy but he smiled, trying not to show the pain.

Ten minutes have passed and in another building, was a young yellow and white fox with twin tails in the name of Tails working on his biplane AKA the Tornado. He was bullied terribly years ago before he met Sonic and he had taken him under his wing and became friends for so many years, they are seen as the Unbreakable Bond and a duo of brothers when which meant they see each other like brothers.

Right now he's trying to fix the engine after it malfunctioned the other day by Metal Sonic and only his legs and feet can be shown and they seem to be covered in grease and oil. He had been working on it for hours nonstop and he was getting pretty tired but he wanted to stay up until Sonic comes back, in case he hasn't returned for hours or if he needed help. An eight year old like him should've gone to bed right now and it was now 10.30pm. Sonic had left about an hour and a half ago after they heard about Amy's captivity and hasn't returned since.

"Hey, buddy!"

The sudden voice startled Tails and made him jump, hitting his head. "Ow!" Rubbing his aching head, he then felt his ankles being grabbed and his whole body being pulled out from underneath the plane causing him to scream and thinking it was an intruder. Upon seeing who the intruder is, he recognised him and gave a sigh of relief.

"Sonic! Don't scare me like that!"

Sonic chuckled then explained. "Sorry, buddy, didn't mean to scare ya like that. I just wanted a laugh." Sonic had now returned to his normal form.

Tails sighed in relief. "Alright, Sonic. I'm getting a bit bored anyway." Then his eyes lit up with his brows raised when he remembered the main subject. "Oh yeah! How did the battle with Eggman go?"

"Yeah, it went fine as usual. Eggman's been taken care of for now and Amy is back at home."

"Good!" Tails beamed, happy that they are both safe. Then Sonic remembered something as his facial expression turned from happy to worried. Tails noticed this. "Sonic, is something bothering you?" He didn't answer him straight away but he did a minute later. He told Tails about Eggman's master scheme about stripping him off his super form and the mysterious hidden secrets. Tails looked back in horror and gasped. "Sonic! This is terrible! Think about what will happen to not only you, but Shadow as well! We'd better go and see Knuckles tomorrow."

"Well, okay, buddy. I'd suppose I'll be heading up to bed now." Sonic replied, after he let out a yawn which brought evidence that he is tired. "Okay, Sonic. Just let me finish here and I'll follow." Tails replied before ducking back down under the plane."

Sonic sighed. As an eight year old kitsune, he needed plenty of sleep like Sonic but nothing can stop him. Sonic began to walk out the door and into the house, but stopped to say one final thing. "Alright buddy, but don't stay up too late like the last time." Tails didn't respond, so Sonic just said goodnight and left the workshop to go to his room.

Ten minutes later, Sonic found he could not sleep. He was currently thinking about what Amy said about Eggman's master scheme. " _All I know is that he will introduce his master scheme he had planned for years and strip you off your super form."_ What did he mean by 'master scheme'? What mysterious secrets are there?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to get himself comfortable. He tucked himself in his duvet and turned his body to the left. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him for the night.

 **There you are, readers. The first chapter of Sonic High School. I do apologise it's so late, but I hope this chapter is worth it because it was much longer than I planned to do. However the ending was rather tricky to write.**

 **And happy new year of 2017 to you and all readers around the world!**


End file.
